


Levitation

by eddiesspaghettinoodle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: because I said so, five just disappears at some point ahha, i love klaus and vanya dont come for me, its an alternate ending to that scene, klaus can levitate, like he can in the comics, oh yeah this is an au that takes place during the scene where hazel and cha-cha are in the academy, some good ol vanya and klaus for the soul, they learn about vanyas powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesspaghettinoodle/pseuds/eddiesspaghettinoodle
Summary: Vanya has powers. But no one else knows that.(or the one where klaus and vanya have some good sibling time when they find out about vanya's powers)takes place when Hazel and Cha-Cha break into the academy





	Levitation

Klaus’s levitation wasn’t something he was aware of. Reginald had always told him he harbored powers he’d yet to unlock, but he always had brushed it off as his way of trying to get Klaus to try harder.

But his father was dead now. There’s no way he has any powers besides the seriously messed up one he already knew about.

Reginald was dead now. He didn't have to worry about that pressure anymore.

Mr. Hargreeves was dead now, and that's all that Klaus knew.

So when the levitation started, he was nothing short of shocked.

 

It had happened on a Saturday. Just a Saturday. A normal Saturday in the fucked up household of the Hargreeves. It was breakfast. Normal, fucked up breakfast.

Grace was washing dishes- something Klaus still didn't understand how she could do considering she was a literal machine- humming under her breath to a tune he couldn't quite recognize.

Allison was sat at the seat next to the head, her place set neatly in front of her as she waited for breakfast to be served. She was on her phone, checking whatever it was that celebrities check when they're on their phones.

Luther was next to her. He had been talking to Diego before, but that conversation had died as soon as it started. Now, Luther was left to watch Grace as she seemingly floated around the kitchen.

Next was Diego, who was sat across from Allison, chatting up a storm with Grace. Klaus didn't exactly know what they were talking about and he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Diego's hands are clasped together, resting on the tabletop as the toes of his shoes tapped the floor in a steady rhythm.

Five opted to stand off to the side rather than sit down. He sipped at his coffee slowly, peering at his siblings over the rim of the mug every time it obscured his view. He cleared his throat every once in a while when he repositioned himself, but other than that, he kept quietly to himself.

Ben was seated to Klaus's right. No matter how many times he told Klaus he didn't need to tell people where he was sat and that filling up an extra coffee cup for him was pretty much pointless, Klaus never listened. The scrawny male continued to screech at any sibling who dared sit in Ben's seat, and he continued to fill up his coffee cup every morning.

Klaus himself was seated in between Ben and Diego. His lanky legs were strewn on top of the table and his head was thrown back, eyes closed as he sniffed in the smell of freshly cooked... whatever it was that Grace was cooking. Diego slapped his brother's legs in a careless attempt to get him to move, but Klaus stayed put.

The six of them continued their lackadaisical morning routine as Vanya shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen. She bowed her head and quickly moved to her seat as a few of her siblings vaguely looked up at her, expressions blank and disinterested.

Allison greeted her sister tiredly, barely looking up from her phone. Allison had never been what one would call a morning person. Vanya smiled shyly, even though she knew that her sister couldn't really see it. She sat down at the head closest to Ben, smiling at the seemingly empty seat to her left as she did so and by the look on Klaus's face, she could tell Ben appreciated the sentiment. Klaus mock-saluted her, that signature dopey grin plastered on his face and Vanya couldn't help but smile a bit wider.

Grace, as chipper as ever, whirled around, plates balanced in her hands and on her forearms as she walked around the table, placing a meal down in front of everyone. She quickly excused herself, saying she had some other mundane chores to finish, as the rest of them quickly dove into their meals, sans Ben who couldn't really eat, and Five, who claimed he wasn't hungry.

Breakfast started out pretty silent. Allison and Luther had their own hushed conversation, Diego was sat quietly, enjoying his meal in relative silence, and Klaus was laughing at something, presumably something Ben had said. Five was sat on the counter now, pouring himself a second cup of coffee and Vanya was hunched over her plate, avoiding the rest of her siblings as much as she could for being seated right next to them all.

And then there was a bang.

Klaus jumped, knees hitting the table from underneath it, shaking everyone's plates. Diego stood up, chair scraping behind him as he reached for one of his knives. Allison stared bug-eyed at the entryway of the kitchen as Luther stood from his seat, stance protective as he and Diego listened for any other noise. Five disappeared in a flash of blue and Diego sighed, staring at the spot where Five had once been seated.

Klaus looked over at Vanya, who was visibly shaking, the fork in her hand wavering in the air. Klaus looked over at Ben, who shrugged, a solemn expression painted on his face.

The others didn't seem to notice their shivering sister.

Diego inched towards the doorway, pausing when another loud bang echoed through the halls. Luther walked in front of Diego, muttering something about how "he was number one" which made Klaus laugh impossibly hard. Allison glanced over at Klaus and Vayna but made no move to comfort her.

More loud crashes ensued and Vanya continued to shake as Luther and Diego continued to walk around the kitchen.

Gunshots.

Allison gasped, jumping out of her seat to run after the boys that had already rushed out of the room. Klaus, Vanya, and Ben hung back, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was happening.

As the shots echoed off the walls, Klaus could feel himself start to shiver not unlike his sister. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, curling in on himself and pushing his hands over his ears with enough force that he thought he might actually crush his skull. Ben whispered comforting words to his brother as he looked around the room. His heart ached to be able to reach out to his sister and help her through whatever turmoil she was going through.

Ben crouched down to be eye level with Klaus, snapping his fingers to get his brothers attention.

"Klaus, I know you're scared, but you have to be there for Vanya," Ben gestured to the girl with his head, and Klaus looked over at her. She was shaking a lot more than she had been before.

He scrambled up from the floor, his lanky legs getting tangled up as he tried to stand. He rushed over to his sister, Ben right on his tail.

Klaus placed his hand on her shaking shoulder as he sat down in the seat next to her, the one Ben had been seated at during breakfast.

Vanya looked up at her brother, eyes wide, watery, and so vulnerable. Klaus almost wanted to cry at the sight.

"Hey, honey, it's gonna be alright! Diego and Allison are gonna kick some ass while the big oaf does something or another. We're gonna be okay," Klaus all but whispered, a soft smile on his face. Vanya started to nod, but her heart rate spiked and her hands started to shake.

"My meds. I didn't take them yet. Klaus, I need them," Vanya looked at her brother teary-eyed and broken. She looked so broken and Klaus didn't know how to help.

More gunshots.

Ben was at the doorway now, peering out into the hallway. Vanya looked at Klaus, observing the way he looked at the doorway as if someone was really there.

"Is Ben here?" She asked, her voice small. Klaus nodded, that tiny smile growing into a proper grin. Vanya looked at the doorway and Ben felt himself smile despite that she was looking a little bit to his left. Klaus moved to stand behind Vanya, gently resting his hands on either side of her head as he turned her to face Ben. Vanya's smile grew as she shyly waved at seemingly nothing.

"He waved back," Klaus said, relaying Ben's actions to their sister. They were left in comfortable silence.

Until another gunshot rang through the house.

"We have to do something," Vanya suddenly stood up from her seat, her eyes reading urgency. Klaus looked skeptical, his eyebrows lowering as he looked at Vanya.

"We have to what now?"

"We need to help them. The gunshots should have stopped by now," Vanya grabbed Klaus's hand in her own before running out of the kitchen. They ran through the hallways together, Ben quickly following behind. Klaus couldn't help but smile, though. Vanya was holding his hand. He couldn't remember the last time any of his siblings had held his hand.

They came to a stop at the steps leading down to the foyer, the three of them peering down to see Allison, Diego, and Luther in the middle of some sort of face-off with two people in kids masks. Klaus and Vanya shared confused glances, deciding to stay put for the time being.

And then there was another shot.

And Diego's legs gave out.

And blood started to spill onto the once polished floors.

"Diego!" Allison shouted, looking at the body on the ground and then up at Luther. Klaus ran down the stairs, sliding on his knees as he dropped to the ground. He pushed down on the wound, a sense of Deja vú pooling in his stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, c'mon Diego, stay with me here," Klaus muttered, his hands becoming drenched in the thickness of Diego's blood, the red staining his fingers and getting under his nails. He heard someone behind him yell to go find Grace, but he couldn't find himself to leave Diego's side.

Tears started spilling out of his eyes as he screamed for help. His throat scratched as he shouted, the saltiness of his tears staining his tongue as they fell from his eyes onto his lips. He saw Pogo rush into the room and screamed at him to go get Grace.

Diego groaned, swatting at Klaus to get off of him.

"'M fine, Klaus. It barely skimmed my side," Diego sighed, sitting up. Grace and Pogo rushed back into the room, only whisk Diego away. Klaus screamed before turning around and running head-first into the body closest to him.

He heard a crash and the sound of metal hitting the ground, and he opened his eyes to see the masked stranger on the floor, their face obscured by that creepy pink dog. Allison rushed over, pushing Klaus out of the way as she bent down and punched the person in the stomach. Klaus laughed manically as the intruder groaned, turning onto their side to cradle their stomach.

"Take that, you fuckin-" Klaus was cut off by Diego grabbing him by the waist and pulling him away from the scene.

"Klaus, go," Diego ordered, voice sharp and strained. There were bloodied bandages wrapped around his side, but other than that he looked completely fine. Klaus huffed, stomping away like a child, running off to the side to sulk.

He cheered on Allison, howled when Luther punched, and hollered when Diego threw his knife, but every time he made an attempt to go and help, he was shut down.

Upstairs, Ben was trying as much as he possibly could to let Vanya feel his presence as she paced. Her head was reeling and her heart was racing and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She watched as her siblings fought these two surprisingly strong intruders, feeling utterly helpless as she stood at the top of the stairs, unable to help.

Allison turned to look at Vanya when she felt a foot hit her back, sending her flying to the ground. Her head hit the ground and she could feel the familiar sting of her lip busting open. She tried to get up but the blow left her breathless. She couldn't muster the strength to even sit up.

Klaus was relieved to see that Diego had disarmed the two intruders, but they were still just as strong without their weapons as they were with. He cringed as he watched Allison get hit, but when he tried to go and help, Diego held his hand up. Klaus groaned, throwing his head back.

Luther went down next. The big one grabbed Luther by the arm, spinning him a few times before sending him to the side, cracking the foundation of the wall with the force. Luther slumped forward, ending up in a similar state as Allison.

The two of them then charged towards Diego from either side of him, makeshift weapons in their hands. Diego whipped out two of his knives, pointing one at each of his attackers, but the fear in his eyes and the little quiver of his lips gave him away. His eyes shut tightly as he braced for the impact, but it never came.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw Vanya.

Vanya who had a ring of wind circling around her.

Vanya who had a ring of wind circling her that knocked out the attackers.

Vanya who had forgotten to take her meds this morning.

Vanya who had powers.

The room was completely silent as the ring faded away and Vanya stumbled to the ground. Her chest was rising and falling as she heaved, placing her hands in front of her so she didn't fall. She felt as if her knees were digging into the floor as she came crashing down, completely out of breath.

And then she started shaking.

What had she just done?

Klaus was the first to speak up.

"Vanya! Hon, that was awesome!" Klaus ran to the girl, sliding on his knees just like he had before, wrapping his arms around his sister and swaying them side to side. Vanya huffed out a laugh, nudging Klaus with her elbow. He offered the smaller girl his hand, helping her get up off the floor.

Vanya looked around the room, wincing when she saw a few of the walls were cracked and most of the glass in the room was shattered. She shrunk into herself as her siblings' prying eyes stared her down. Klaus put his hand on her shoulder in a small attempt to comfort her, but he could tell it didn't really work.

"Vanya," Allison started as she slowly stood up. The taller girl looked around the room before looking back at Vanya. She walked towards her siblings until she was right in front of her sister. "Vanya, what was that?"

Vanya shrugged, her eyes wide and pained. "I- I... I don't know," she stuttered out, wringing her hands together in an attempt to calm herself down. It didn't have powers.

"Little number seven has powers, huh," Diego said, though there was a certain snark to his tone that made Vanya uneasy. He walked towards her, pushing Allison out of the way so he could be in front of the smallest sibling. "And you didn't even think to tell us?"

"Diego, cool it," Allison started, but Diego only shushed her.

"No, Allison, she should have told us," Diego was starting to get furious. Allison rolled her eyes, huffing out a breath.

"I didn't know," Vanya breathed, scared that if she talked too loud it would only make her brother angrier.

"You 'didn't know', huh. Didn't know?! Then how did you just do whatever the hell it was that you just did so effortlessly?!" Diego shouted at her, merely inches away from her face.

"Diego, stop," Allison tried again, but she knew her efforts were useless.

"No, Diego's right," Luther said, standing up as well, walking over to stand to Vanya's right. "She knew. She knew this whole time and didn't tell anyone."

"I- I swear I had no idea," Vanya whispered, inching back into Klaus's arm.

"Bullshit, Vanya, and you know it," Diego growled.

"Will you guys just shut up?!" That was Klaus. Diego looked at his brother in shock. He was defending her on this? He wasn't surprised that Allison was, but Klaus?

"Klaus, she's dangerous. She just shattered everything in this room and cracked the damn walls," Luther gestured to the walls surrounding them for emphasis.

"Dangerous?!" Klaus snarled, pushing Vanya lightly to get her out of the way so he could stand in front of her. "She had no idea she could even do that! None of us did!"

"She had to've known. Why else would she have run down here?" Diego sounded tired. Like he really didn't understand why Klaus would even think to defend their sister.

"Because she wanted to help!" Klaus screamed, his eyes seemed to be lit with fire. "She's our _sister_ , Diego. She wanted to help. Vanya is a Hargreeves too, and I can't believe either one of you would think any differently. We treated her like shit, I'll admit that. Even if she did know, are you shocked that she didn't tell us?! We treated her like actual garbage!" Klaus looked to Allison for help, but she stayed silent. He scoffed. "You too, Allison? What happened to 'cool down a bit, Diego'?" Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"Klaus, how would she not know she had powers?" Luther asked, pointing at her like she was just an object. "There's no way you can have superpowers and just _not_ _know_!"

"Jesus Christ, Luther! She didn't know! If she knew, she would have come on missions with us when we were kids! You think she was secluded for no reason?! Dad would have had her train with us if he knew she had powers. You think she would have tolerated us treating her so awfully our whole lives if she knew?! I know what it's like to be tossed to the side," Klaus looked at Diego, "I know what it's like to be the forgotten sibling. It fucking sucks. And the fact that we put Vanya through that our whole lives is so fucking shitty. Yet, you're all still isolating her like she's not apart of this family. Like she doesn't matter. I'm disappointed in you guys, really. Vanya is our sister, yet you still refuse to believe that she has a part in this family."

The room was quiet as everyone stared at Klaus. Vanya had tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she continued to fidget.

"Klaus-" Luther began, only to be cut off.

" _What_ ," Klaus's voice was clipped and exasperated. Allison pointed at Klaus's feet.

Looking down, Klaus could see that he was hovering a good foot over the ground.

"You can do that?" Diego asked.

"Oh, so you can accept _this_ -" Klaus started, arms flailing.

"Klaus, that's not what he meant," Allison butted in, but her face was solemn. "But you're right. Vanya, I'm so sorry."

Vanya shrugged and waved her off, though there were still those pesky tears threatening to spill. Klaus fell to the ground with a thump as he turned around to face his sister.

"C'mere, Van," He held his arms out and the tiny girl ran into them, gripping Klaus like he was the only thing that mattered. She gasped as the tears finally fell, soaking into her brother's shirt.

"'M sorry," She muttered into his chest, but he shushed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, you're okay," Klaus shushed her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm scared, Klaus," Vanya whispered, her voice breaking halfway through. Klaus just held her tighter, resting his chin on her head.

"We're gonna figure this out, Van. It's gonna be okay."

And it was, Vanya knew that. As long as she had Klaus by her side, she'd be fine. They would get through this. They'd figure this out together.

Together.

That sounded nice.

She liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this one! I just got into The Umbrella Academy recently and I absolutely love it!!! So I knew I had to write something for it. 
> 
> Can you tell I Love And Support Vanya Hargreeves ahha


End file.
